Wikination:Lovian politics for starters
Welcome at our tutorial about Lovian politics. We will explain the political system of Lovia in short and make it more clear to new inhabitants. If you don't know what party to join, go to What Party Am I?. In general Lovia is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. This means: * Lovia has a Constitution. * Lovia has a king or queen. * Lovia has a parliament. Oversight Lovia is a nation with several political levels: * The Federal Level * The State Level * The Local and Sublocal Level Every level has its own system, leader and organization. Also, there are several branches: * The Executive Branch * The Legislative Branch * The Judiciary Branch We will discuss all of these branches and levels, sorted by branch and subdivided in levels. Executive Branch The Exective Branch is the one which comes the most in contact with the people. The executive branch acts and executes what the Legislature has decided. Federal The nation's leader is also the highest rank of the executive branch. In Lovia the executive branch is formed by: * The ruling monarch and the Prime Minister, both head of state. * The Federal Secretaries of a certain department The ruling monarch inherits the throne from his ancestors. The Prime Minister and the Secretaries are elected by the people. This is explained under the title Legislative: Federal. State The state is governed by a Governor. He is officially chosen by the people in state elections. The Governor doesn't often appoint State Secretaries, but it is possible. These secretaries aren't elected by the people. Local A city, town or neighborhood is governed by a mayor or a chairman. They aren't elected either. In case there are more than one candidates, a small election can be held after all. Legislative Branch The legislative branch creates and votes laws, who are adopted by the executive branch for exectution and by the judiciarial system for jurisdiction. Federal ]] The Congress is the Lovian parliament. Its members are elected by the people in federal elections and they are called Members of the Congress. The Congress is based in the Capitol and has two Chambers: First Chamber and Second Chamber. In the first one the MOTC can propose laws and other proposals to their colleagues for discussion. When the proposer thinks the proposal will be accepted, he can replace it to the Second Chamber, where the Members can vote on it. The Congress is chosen by the people. The person with the most votes will become Prime Minister, a member of the federal executive branch. The new Prime Minister (or 'Premier') will choose new Federal Secretaries, together with the ruling monarch. Together they appoint a certain amount of Secretaries, eg. for Energy and Environment or Finance. State There is no special legislative system for states. State Laws are written and approved by the elected Governor. Local There is no special legislature in cities, town or neighborhoods. These rules are made by the Mayor or Chairman. Judiciary Branch ]] The Judiciary Branch or Justice is also very important. This branch decides over people and organizations who did wrong or who are accused of doing wrong. The Judiciary Branch has only two levels. Federal The Federal Level of Justice handles the mistakes against the two highest laws: the Constitution and the Federal Law. These lawsuits take place in the Supreme Court, based in the Capital. The lawsuits are presided by a Supreme Court Judge. The Supreme Court Judges is appointed by the Federal Secretary of Justice and the Prime Minister. State and Local Every other lawsuit is handled in the State Court of the state it happened; things against the State Law or the City, Town or Neighborhood rules. These are presided by a State Judge, appointed by the State Governor and the Federal Secretary of Justice. A nation and 5 states The Kingdom of Lovia is divided into five states (capitals between parentheses): * Clymene (Sofasi) * Kings (Newhaven) * Oceana (Hurbanova) * Seven (Kinley) * Sylvania (Noble City) Political parties ]] The Lovian law does not foresee a specific function for political parties. That's why parties have never played an important role in politics, and politicians are only loosely bound by the party platform. However, in recent years, parties have become more prominent. At this stage, there are four active political parties: * Liberal Democrats, major progressive, social-liberal party * List Oos Wes Ilava (LOWIA), minor center-right functionalist party * Lovian Communist Party, major communist party * Lovian Democratic Party, minor progressive liberal party * Progressive Democrats, major center-left progressive party * Walden Libertarian Party, libertarian-environmentalist party * What party am I? A handy thing to use to find out what party you would support is the Nolan Chart. Using it is simple. The more you are for personal freedom, the higher up you go. The more you support economic freedom, the further to the right you go. If you are against all freedom, go toward Populist (which does not really exist in Lovia). If you second a lot of personal freedom, but not much economic freedom, go towards Left-Wing. The Progressive Democrats for instance are center-left. On the other hand, if you support strong economic freedom, but you do not feel that personal freedom is so important, then aim towards Right-Wing (for instance moderate conservative party LOWIA). If you feel good about both economic and personal freedom and you feel that freedom is priority in a nation, then Libertarian is your preference. The Walden Libertarian Party for instance is moderately libertarian. If you are in-between for both personal and economic freedom, the center is the area you should be aiming for (almost all parties are either center-left or center-right, so you have plenty of options in this case.) See also * Lovia Category:Tutorial Category:Politics